


Confessions of a Drugged-Up Cop

by Forgotten_Peggy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: After 2x15, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Get together fic, High on Pain Meds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Peggy/pseuds/Forgotten_Peggy
Summary: After suffering from a serious concussion thanks to a drug bust gone wrong, Jake offers to stay with Amy overnight to make sure she's okay. Only, she's high on pain meds and the things she says her conscious self may or may not have actually wanted Jake to hear.`Set some time after 2x15





	

"Ames, you really need to just go to sleep," Jake said, leaving a few painkillers and a glass of water by his partner's bed for when the pain inevitably came back when she woke up.

"But I don't wanna," she whined. Jake rolled his eyes, even high on pain meds she was still the most stubborn person he knew.

"You have to, you got a pretty bad concussion back there and you need to rest. The only reason they let you out of the hospital is because I promised I would keep an eye on you and make sure you get lots of rest," Jake almost felt weird saying that, it was so unusual for him to be the responsible one in their friendship and partnership.

"Fine, I'll go to sleep but only if you come lay in bed with me," Amy said, nodding decisively. Well, as decisive as one could get when high. Jake froze. He knew it was just the pain meds talking, that she didn't actually mean it, but it still shocked him. 

"Ames, I really don't think that's necessary," He knew that she probably wouldn't remember tonight tomorrow, but the idea of waking up next to her and her freaking out was more than he could bear. Even if that image (minus the freaking out part) was one of his fantasies.

"Please," she drawled out, pouting. Damn it. Jake knew he could never say no to Amy's pouty face, it was one of his only weaknesses, apart from heights and cute kittens.

"Ugh, fine. Just remember when we wake up, this was your idea," he says cautiously, slowly beginning to move towards the other side of the bed.

"You're no fun Jake, come here," before he could stop her or regain his balance, she grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the bed so he was half on top of her. Jake would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on the tiniest bit and make his cheeks turn bright red, but remembering that she was hopped up on pain meds, he quickly apologised and moved to the other side of the bed, making sure there was ample space and a pillow between them.

"I'm only doing this because I'm doing what I have to to get you to sleep," he reminded both Amy and himself.

"Mmhmm," Amy mumbled in agreement. A few seconds of silence passed. "You know, when I first transferred to the 99, I never thought I would actually wind up liking you," Jake was taken aback. He knew he shouldn't reply and just hope that Amy would eventually fall asleep, but part of his brain was curious to see what she'd say. "I mean, at first I _hated_ you," she continued, drawing out the word 'hated'. "Then I was just use to you, then I liked you as a friend, then..." she trailed off.

Jake knew he shouldn't be pushing the subject, but he couldn't help it as he asked, "Then... What?"

"Then I liked you as... more than that," Amy confessed, both off them falling silent for a few seconds before continuing quickly. "Then I was with Teddy then you were with Sophia, and now I don't even know if you still like me," she rambled on as Jake lay beside her, mouth agape. When he noticed, he quickly shook his head in attempt to clear it and shut his mouth into a tight line.

"But then like, sometimes I just wanna like drag you into the evidence lockup and just make out, like I've thought about it and I'm pretty sure you'd have really soft lips, plus I've always wanted to just run my hands through your hair..." Amy trailed off. Holy shit. If Jake was shocked earlier that was nothing in comparison to what he was now feeling. He wanted to kiss her right then and there, but the bigger part of his brain knew he shouldn't. She was still recovering from a concussion. She was high on pain meds. That's why she was saying this stuff. Not because she meant it. Jake had to remind himself of those facts a few times.

Jake had just opened his mouth in an attempt to form some sort of a response, maybe tell her that, yes, he did still like her, a lot, when she spoke again. "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep now," she said, before closing her eyes.

 _'Well, I guess that was the end of that,'_ Jake thought to himself. Maybe it was for the better if he didn't tell her that. He waited for a few minutes until he was sure Amy was asleep, before moving to get up. He knew there was no way to make them waking up together not awkward, so he knew it was better that he just sleep on the couch.

"I'm scared," Amy said, causing Jake to freeze. He slowly lay back down again.

"Of what? Are you okay?" He asked, worried about his partner.

"I’m scared I'm going to die alone, in the field, and people will pretend to care but no one really will," she admitted softly. Whoa. Definitely not what Jake was expecting to hear.

He took a deep breath, knowing what needed to be said. "Okay, that is definitely not going to happen because firstly, I am your partner, so I will always make sure you're not alone in the field, and I will jump in front of however many bullets I have to to make sure you don't die out there. And secondly, heaps of people care about you, everyone would be crushed if you died,"

"Like who?" Amy whispered, so quietly that Jake could barely hear.

"A lot of people, Ames. Kylie, the whole squad," Jake hesitated, unsure of whether he should say what was on his mind. "Me," he added softly. "Look, Ames, I know you probably won't remember this tomorrow, but I need to tell you that... I really like you Ames, still. I have since ages before I told you the first time, just before I went undercover,"

"Oh," was Amy's only response, and the next time Jake heard her she was snoring softly. He fell asleep not long after, too tired to remember his idea to sleep on the couch. He could deal with the awkwardness tomorrow.

* * *

Amy awoke to the smell of bacon, and it only took a second for the events of yesterday to come flooding back to her. Well, some of the events. For some reason she didn't remember anything at all after Rosa left Jake to look after her. She guessed it was because she was high on painkillers.

As if on cue, her head started throbbing again and she quickly took the painkillers that were placed conveniently beside her bed. Then she remembered, Jake. Realising he must be the reason behind the bacon smell, she quickly got up and made herself look as presentable as possible while still not bothering to put any makeup on.

She then made her way to her kitchen where she found Jake humming quietly to himself while making bacon and pancakes. "Amy!" He greeted upon turning around to see her. "You're just in time, I made bacon pancakes for breakfast!" Amy wondered briefly how anyone could be that optimistic in the morning before realising that he must have already been up for a while.

"Okay, I'll have some pancakes, but bacon is a million red flags. Do you know how much fat you're eating? Plus, bacon on pancakes is double unhealthy,"

"First of all, I'm pretty sure the 'double unhealthy' just means they cancel each other out, but your loss, more bacon for me," he said as he served out their food.

After eating in silence for a few minutes, Amy came to a realisation. "Oh my God," she started, causing Jake to look up, "Jake I'm so sorry you probably had to sleep on the couch, your back must be killing you today,"

"Nah don't worry about it, you made me sleep in your bed with you," Jake said casually. That was when Amy started internally freaking out. It must have shown on her face because Jake continued. "But don't worry, that was nowhere near the weirdest thing you said to me. You were high as a kite!" As if that was supposed to make her feel better.

"Oh God I am so sorry if I was super weird," Amy buried her face in her hands in an attempt to hide her shame. She could only hope that whatever else she said wasn't too bad. "Just, please, you can not hold me accountable for anything I said last night,"

Again, her worry must have shown on her face because he said, "Seriously, it wasn't that bad, don't worry about it," And then he gave her his iconic Peralta grin and she couldn't help but feel a bit better inside.

It only took another few minutes of silent eating for Amy's curiosity to get the better of her. "Okay, what's the weirdest thing I said?"

Jake seemed to freeze for a second before thinking. "Hmm, when you were still at the hospital, you told Rosa you used to be scared of her but not you aren't because," he used air quotes as he continued, "'You're a big softie and we're best friends'," Jake finished in a ridiculous voice that Amy guessed was supposed to be an impression of her.

She laughed a little. "Oh no, what'd she do?"

"She looked like she would have punched you if you hadn't just gotten a serious concussion from a drug bust gone wrong," Jake laughed at the recent memory.

"Well at least I can use the drugs as an excuse, hopefully that works," she laughed dryly, smile not quite reaching her eyes. Looking up, she met Jake's eyes, but he quickly looked away. Amy knew there was something that happened last night that Jake wasn't telling her. Maybe it was for the best.

"Are you feeling better this morning?" Jake asked. Oh right, Amy had almost forgotten about the events that lead to her getting a concussion. She had tried to take down a dealer almost three times her size, but he'd overpowered her and knocked her out cold. Rosa had rushed her to the hospital herself, and stayed there, until Jake was there, then it was the morning... There were still a lot of gaps in her memory.

"Yeah, I guess so. I had some more meds when I woke up," Amy replied, before opening her phone to check her messages. "Crap, we're late for work!" She quickly got up and tried to run to her bedroom to get ready, but Jake grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Ames, chill," for some reason, even that small statement calmed her down a bit. "Holt gave you two days off, doctor's orders," Amy almost sighed in relief.

"What about you? What excuse do you have?"

"The fact that I'm always late anyway?" Amy laughed a little. "Nah Holt gave me the morning off to make sure you're still alive,"

"Wow, how sweet," Amy said sarcastically, eyebrows raised. Jake laughed a little, but it sounded uncomfortable. What had happened last night?

"Wait," said Amy after a few seconds of silence. "Why were you the one to stay with me? Why not Rosa? She was the one who was there when that dealer knocked me out," When Jake didn't answer for a second, she realised how that must have sounded. "I mean, not that I didn't like it, and not that you let me die or anything, that was good, but-"

"Ames, Ames, chill," Jake cut off her rambling. "Rosa had a date so I offered to stay with you instead,"

"Wait, didn't you have a date too?" Amy said, realising.

Jake hesitated for a moment. "Yeah, but I blew them off. Figured Rosa actually has a boyfriend and I haven't been on a successful first date in a while, so I figured it was more worthwhile to save you the pain of having Boyle watch you and make you one of his weird recipes, or making one of your family drive up from New Jersey,"

"Aww, that's actually kind of sweet,"

"Well I am a very sweet person," Amy rolled her eyes fondly, not noticing Jake's conflicted expression.

He took a deep breath, deciding that he was going to do this, and before he could back out, the words started pouring out of his mouth. "Look, Ames, about last night,"

Her words from earlier ran through his brain, _'You can not hold me accountable for anything I said last night,'_ but he continued anyway.

"You, you did some stuff, like making me share the bed with you, that made me realise some things. Then you told me that you still liked me," Jake confessed, not daring to tell her about the... other things she had said. Amy froze. The one thing she had hoped her drugged-up self wouldn't have said.

"Umm," Amy was completely lost for words.

"Look, I know you probably didn't mean it, but you said you thought I didn't like you anymore, and I thought I'd just let you know that... I still do like you. _A lot._  Like, romantic stylez. But I know that in all likelihood nothing will ever happen, and I'm fine with that, but yeah,"

If Amy was lost for words before, she was completely speechless now.

Not knowing what to say and not really knowing what to do, she did the only thing she could think of that could even come close to showing him how she felt. She grabbed his face and kissed him. Hard. It took him a moment of shock but he eventually kissed back. 

After what felt like an eternity, she pulled back. "Everything I said last night was real. All of it,"

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please give me feedback if you want to, or give me prompts you want me to write, do whatever you want.


End file.
